


Undercover

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer tries to figure out their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Kate watched Kent sit down. He reached beneath the desk to switch on the computer in front of him, then the ones to his left and right in turn. He did it automatically without looking, his eyes never once leaving the form of his boss as he went about the room checking on the progress of his team.

Kent didn’t acknowledge her presence when she took the seat to his left but she didn’t take offense as she knew the slight wasn’t deliberate. She was the new girl and temporary; there only for work experience before moving on to another department, but Kent had given her a warm welcome when she’d first arrived and she believed his support since had been genuine too.

While they waited for the computers to boot up, she observed Kent more closely and glanced again in the direction he was looking. It was obvious he wasn’t just taking a general interest in the activity around the room; his eyes were fixed on his boss and no one else.

She leaned towards Kent and spoke softly. “He’s drunk, isn’t he?”

She didn’t think he’d been listening but his immediate and unflinching defence of Chandler proved otherwise. “He’s not drunk.” He hesitated for a moment and a look of uncertainty crossed his face before he continued justifying the behaviour of his superior. “I know it might seem like that to you but you don’t understand. He doesn’t let it affect his job,” he relented. “Not in that way.”

He was right; she didn’t understand. She couldn’t see how being drunk at work could _not_ affect your job. Admittedly, it wasn’t like he was slurring his words and falling over but she’d seen him sober and today he was clearly more relaxed in his movements and fluent in his speech.

She admired Kent’s loyalty but wondered at its nature.

\+ + +

“Kent! You’re up first!”

Typical. Out of everyone in the room who had to do this, he was the least experienced and probably the most anxious. It didn’t occur to Kent that the reason Chandler had picked him to go first was so that he could get it over with before his nerves got the better of him.

Kent took a visible breath and stood up. As he walked to the chair set up specifically at the front of the room, he tried to calm himself down.

He had to get this right. They were going undercover and each of the men had been given a story they had to learn as part of their new identities; an anecdote they could tell, should the occasion arise, that would hopefully add to their credibility. They all knew how important it was that they be trusted because the alternative could cost them their lives.

Right from the start Kent had expressed his doubts but Chandler’s confidence in his abilities had persuaded him to go through with it. He didn’t want to let the team down and more importantly, he didn’t want to let Chandler down.

Kent sat and launched straight into his story before he could chicken out. To begin with he recited the lines he’d learned like he was reading them from a piece of paper in front of him. He knew he didn’t sound all that convincing and the slightly worried look on Chandler’s face was evidence of that. Then he remembered the advice that had been given to him earlier and pretended he was in the pub relating a story to his mates. He relaxed in his chair and found the words came out a little more easily.

When Chandler interrupted him with a question about something he’d said, Kent panicked a little. He would obviously have to ad-lib but he knew it was good practice for the real thing. He thought he did alright and assuming Chandler was satisfied with his answer, he continued.

Luckily for him, he wouldn’t have to pretend too much. They’d all agreed it was better if they didn’t try to pass him off as someone who never made mistakes or said the wrong thing. All he had to do was stay in character if he messed up so he was aware he had it a lot easier than the others.

Kent finished and the room was unusually silent as he looked around for some indication of how he’d done. His eyes came to rest on the only person whose opinion really mattered. The huge grin that appeared on Chandler’s face said it all. “Brilliant,” he enthused as he walked over and clapped Kent on the shoulder. “Who’s next?”

\+ + +

It didn’t take long for Kate to figure it out.

Miles was in the middle of his story and it was obvious, even to an outsider like Kate, that here was a man who’d come across plenty of tall tales in his time. He revelled in the telling of it and had no problems whatsoever answering the questions thrown at him.

It was as Miles was coming to a close that she happened to glance over just as Kent caught Chandler’s eye and they shared a secret smile.

Suddenly it all made sense. Kent’s earlier defence of his boss didn’t stem from some warped sense of obligation due to his position; there were genuine feelings involved, and on both sides if she wasn’t mistaken.

Kent was just a couple of years older than her and exactly her type. She was disappointed but in light of what she’d learned that day, she decided there was no longer any point in asking him out for a drink. As she watched the glow remain on Kent’s face long after Chandler had turned away, she found that she didn’t mind all that much after all.


End file.
